Piercing
by OdultBen
Summary: Lay yang izin untuk pergi ke China selama dua hari, Sehun yang merengek agar Lay tetap di Korea, saat pulang Lay datang dengan sedikit perubahan pada dirinya. EXO fanfiction. LayHun/HunXing. drable. DLDR!


Tittle : Piercing

Author : OdultBen

Genre : Suka Suka

Rating : T

Length : Drable

Disc : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka sendiri, dan keluarganya. Tapi KrisHun sah punya author. Story and plot is mine! DLDR!

.

.

.

"Manager hyung~ aku ingin menindik telingaku" kata Lay pagi itu, sontak membuat sang manager yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya mendelik kaget "Mwoooo?" pekik sang manager terkejut "Wae? Chen saja bisa kenapa aku tidak? Boleh kan hyung?" "Ekhem, begini Lay kau kan seorang uke. Dan kau tidak pantas untuk memasang piercing" kata sang manager "Tapi Tao kan juga uke, kenapa dia diperbolehkan menggunakan piercing?" Tanya Lay bersikeras "Hah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan member tahu kepada Sooman ahjjusi tentang ini" kata managernya santai, membuat lay memekik senang "Yeay~ manager hyung memang baik~"

.

.

.

Saat ini para member EXO sedang dalam masa liburan, pihak SM memberi mereka seminggu penuh waktu liburan, dan ini digunakan untuk beberapa dari mereka untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan pulang ke rumah

Terlihat seorang namja bersingle dimple itu sedang membereskan barangnya. Munculah sesosok namja berambut blonde dengan tampang kusutnya, menandakan bahwa ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Namja berambut blonde —Sehun— itu memeluk namja bersingle dimple —Lay—.

"Gege~"

"Ne Sehun-ah? Wae?"

"Gege benar akan pulang ke China~?"

"Iya sayang. Gege akan pulang China. Hanya dua hari saja Sehun-ah" Kata Lay sambil mengelus tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Tapi dua hari itu lama ge~" dengan nada sedikit merengek, Sehun mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Aniya Sehun-ah. Gege rindu dengan orang tua gege. Dan gege harus mengerjakan sesuatu disana" melepas pelukanya, dan berbalik menghadap Sehun "Gege janji saat gege pulang ke Korea nanti gege akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau"

"Yaksok?" kata Sehun sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

"Ne~" mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Setelah berada di Changsa selama 2 hari, akhirnya Lay pagi ini mendarat Di korea dengan selamat. Lay yang pagi itu dijemput managernya segera berangkat menuju dorm. Saat Lay bertemu managernya, sang manager terkejut dengan perubahan kecil Lay.

"Whoa~ Piercing itu Nampak cocok di telingamu Xing" kata sang manager.

"Terimakasih hyung" dengan sedikit tersenyum Lay mendahului sang manager memasuki van. Managernya pun mengikuti Lay memasuki van.

"Kau pasti akan membuat banyak orang terkejut Lay" Lay hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" kata Lay setelah sampai di dorm.

"Hay Xing, bagaimana keada— WHOAAAAAA APA ITU XING?!" Kata Suho berteriak.

"Hyung! Apasih teriak teri— OMONA LAY GEGE O.O" Kata Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin menegur Suho, tetapi malah ikut berteriak sama seperti suho -_-

"YA TUHAN YIXING APA YANG ADA DI TELINGAMU ITU?!" Koor Luhan dan Xiumin serempak.

Tao, Kris, Chen, dan Chanyeol yang berada disekitar mereka pun ikut mendekat dan berakhir sama seperti Suho, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Luhan. Berteriak

"UMMA/YIXING/GEGE! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!"

Lay hanya bisa menutup telinganya mendengar semua jeritan hyung dan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Hanya membuat sedikit perubahan" katanya santai

"Oh tidak, tunggu sampai Sehun melihat ini" kata Suho memagangi kepalanya.

Tak lama setelah namanya disebut, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Sehun berjalan mendekati gerombolan hyungnya. Dan matanya melotot seketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya menjadi patung es. Disana, Lay gege-nya, sedang duduk diantara hyungnya yang lain, terlihat menggunakan piercing. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi PIERCING. Itu membuatnya susah bernapas detik itu juga.

"Hai Hunnie~ aku merindukanmu~" kata Lay sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gege—"

**BRUK **

Dan terjatuhlah seorang Oh Sehun dengan posisi tidak elitnya setelah melihat senyum berdimple lay dan piercing hitam yang menggantung indah di telinga Lay. Poor Sehunnie

**END**


End file.
